paradiseanfandomcom-20200216-history
Andusias
Andusias is a country in north Shiikubra that lies south of Venador and Barbaruchi, north of Shebaba, and west of Kharja. It is a large desert country home to the Andusian people. Culture Andusias is where the Mozanic religion started so naturally the people are devout Mozanics. They cover themselves up, not just to avoid direct contact with the fierce sunlight, but also so that their bodies do not offend the Mozanic Gods. As with all Mozanics, Andusians are unfair on women. Women are forced to cover up and never show their faces to anyone other than family and, of course, their husband. Andusian music is said to be the sweetest and most entertaining music in the world. The musicians wear clawed gauntlets, usually made of solid gold, to pluck the strings of their many bizarre instruments to produce such music. Andusians are said to be selfish and very tight-nit, rarely mixing with other races. In Andusias there are a lot of Ghouls and Cleos who are both Mozanic races. In Andusias women are forced to cover themselves completely where men can show their faces, but most men prefer to cover up anyway. They are short people, and underneath all the patterned silks and thick robes they are sallow skinned and dark eyed. They have baggy eyes and prominent noses. Andusians share their home with many venomous creatures but Andusians are tough when faced with a spider or a snake, they are, however, rather cowardly towards bandits and raiders. They are seen as a socially-awkward race that shys away from action and danger. They are excellent traders with well practiced bartering skills and have a fine military. Life in Andusias The country is mostly barren and hot desert which can make life tough. There are hundreds of venomous arachnids, snakes and wasps that dwell in the wilderness, and large predators stalk the hot sands at night. The capital city of Andusias is Kisharat City, a large city built in the middle of the vast Arata Desert. Andusians are great traders so Kisharat is often visited by merchants. The many sidestreets of the city are always teeming with merchants from all around the world hoping to sell their unique wares. Aside from the beautiful music, sunsets and cuisine that Andusias has to offer the country also has a dark side. It is run by the corrupt Taraan Khil who inherited the throne off of his uncle who was assassinated with no male heirs, only men may rule Andusias. Taraan Khil is paranoid after refusing offers from other rulers, he has set up a special force named the Khilguard that protect him constantly. Andusias, with all its riches, has a surprisingly overwhelming amount of poverty and it is all due to Taraan hoarding the wealth for himself. The Kisharat slums are laden with vagabonds and thieves that never hesitate to slit their victim's throat to earn coin. Taraan is an overly jealous ruler who is often seen gorging on food during meetings. History Before Andusias was a trading hub the Andusian people were nomadic tribes that relied heavily on plants and even the blood of animals for liquid nourishment. They only began covering themselves up heavily when the Mozani tribe began taking over smaller and weaker tribes. They grew in power and they called the land Anduu See'as. The Mozani tribe eventually built permanent settlements and enslaved weaker tribes. They bartered with the neighbouring Venadorans and Cleos (often warring with the Ghouls of Barbaruchi), and the Mozani tribe forced their religion upon the other tribes. When the Avalonian Empire began exploring the east they found the ancient Andusians to be very unwelcoming. The scouts were enslaved or butchered, and any attempt to communicate with them was unsuccessful. When Avalon invaded Venador the Mozani chiefs rallied their forces and drove the first wave out but the Avalonians threw their best battalions at the nomadic slavers which had them retreating. Avalon held Venador for almost six years before the Mozani army drove them out with the help of the Cleos of Kharja. Anduu See'as became Andusias and the Mozani people became Andusian people. The Andusians were advised by the Cleos to form an alliance with Avalon as their empire could bring trade and wealth. The Andusians formed an uneasy alliance with the west and their villages grew into cities. Mozanic religion has now swept across north Shiikubra with the exception of Venador who adopted the Avalon religion, Ducaite, after the invasion. Category:Andusias Category:Countries in Shiikubra Category:Countries of the World